I See You
by Supremity
Summary: Clary is a 21 year old college student working at Java Jones to avoid student debt. Jace is a 26 year old billionaire who lives to work. What happens when Jace comes to Java Jones the night that Clary is covering for a friend? Will they see each other past where they work and let love blossom, or will they let love pass? (OOC/AH/AU) Romance/Drama Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction even though I have been apart of the community for years. I have always been nervous to write them because I doubted I would have been very good, but I decided to give it a shot to keep the Clace fanfictions alive. **

**I am going to be writing one-shots, two-shots, and maybe some three-shots until I am comfortable enough to write full stories.**

**NOTE: Every main character in my stories will be a person of color because it's easier as a black girl to write from the point of view as one.**

**In this two-shot Jace and Clary have a 5 year age gap.**

**Part I**

Clary Fairchild didn't understand why she couldn't say no. From the time when she was a little girl playing in the sandbox to now working at Java Jones part-time to pay for college, she still can't say no. The conversation she had earlier with her best friend and roommate Isabelle was a prime example of it.

_"Hey chica, I have a favor to ask of you." Isabelle had sung into the phone. Clary knew where this was heading, but she still said: "what's up Izzy."_

_"I need you to cover my shift today."_

_"Izzy…" Clary groaned into the speaker. Clary had been covering Isabelle's shift constantly for the past two weeks. She loved to help her friends, but she was starting to feel like this was getting out of hand._

_"I know I'm sorry, but Simon wants me to spend the night at his apartment tonight and you know how far he lives. Pleeeeaaaseee, I promise to cover your shifts anytime you ask. Pleaseeeee." Isabelle was begging so much that Clary decided to say yes._

_"Ok, ok, I will do it, but you soo owe me," Clary said with apprehension even though she was smiling on the inside. She liked that Isabelle and Simon were spending so much time together. Isabelle deserved a man like Simon who treated her well._

And that's how Clary ended up working the eight to two-shift at Java Jones. It's a good thing she didn't have classes in the morning or else she would end up sleeping through them. She didn't mind because it gave her some time to do some homework. The semester has just started, and she was already swamped with work.

She knew that it would help her in the long run when she would graduate without any student debt, but she wished that college wasn't so expensive. She was 21 years old and already done with two out of the four years of her studies. She could make it. Java Jones wasn't particularly busy that night so she was able to get some studying done. It was around midnight when Clary heard a throat clear above her.

She looked up to find the most gorgeous man she has ever seen staring down at her. He had golden-brown curly hair that reached his ears, so long but not too long. She had never seen eyes as gold as his. He had a dark caramel skin tone and he was tall; like 6ft4 tall.

As Clary dragged her eyes down his body she noticed that he worked out from the muscle he was showing through his dark maroon suit; his expensive dark maroon suit. She also noticed the Cartier watch he had on.

When she made her eyes back up to him, she noticed that he was staring at her like he wished he could take her right there. She gasped in surprise because Clary knew that she was pretty. She had thick curly hair that was a mixture between red and brown stops right at the small of her back when it's straight but rested just below her bra strap since it was curly and shrinkage was a bitch.

She had a light chocolate skin tone and bright green eyes. She had slight curves, enough to give her a shape but not too much that she looked plastic. She was also short, like 5ft1 short. Clary knew she was a rare sight to see, but she didn't think she was as pretty as he was looking at her.

Clary looked at the clock before she stood up from her seat and asked him what he wanted. It was midnight. She knew Java Jones was a 24-hour joint, but most people didn't come in after 10 unless they were drunk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you," Clary asked the tall man.

He stared at her for a minute before he replied, "I would like a venti black coffee please."

Clary was a caffeineaholic, but she didn't know why people liked to drink black coffee. It was just gross.

"Ok sir, is that it?" Clary asked as she typed his request into the computer.

"Yes, that's all."

"Ok, that will be $6.53. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

"Cash." When Clary looked up to grab the cash, she noticed that he was still staring at her. Not in the creepy kind of war, but in an admiring way.

Clary cleared her throat and said, "Ok sir, what is your name, so I know what to call you when it's ready." Clary asked as she looked into his smoldering eyes. They really were beautiful.

"My name is Jace Herondale, but please just call me Jace."

"Ok Jace, your drink will be ready in 3 minutes."

When Jace walked away, Clary went about making his drink, and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was still looking at her. She tried to fight the blush that was creeping on her skin, but she couldn't stop it from coming. He must have noticed because she saw a smirk form on his lips.

When Clary called his name to come and get his drink, he said, "I haven't noticed you the previous times I have come in." His voice is as smooth as honey while having a hint of toughness to it, Clary thought.

"Oh, I usually only work every other day from 3-8 but I'm covering my friends shift today." Clary didn't know why she had just told him her work schedule, but she didn't know if he cared because his face showed no emotion. It was completely indifferent.

As he reached for his cup he said, "Have a good night …"

"Clary."

"Have a good night Clary." She watched him get into the back of an expensive-looking car while she stood there starstruck. She knew she was going to have dreams about that man.

* * *

He came by every day of her shift for 2 weeks to order the same venti black coffee. The only difference is that he would order it at 7 pm rather than at midnight. He would talk to her and ask her questions about her college and her life in general when it wasn't busy.

When it was busy, he would sit at the table that was unofficially marked as his and talk on the phone. Every night he would drive her back to her dorm room. In the beginning, she would tell him she was fine and that she would walk, but he would always insist, so she agreed. She probably shouldn't have so quick now that she thinks of it because he could have been a sicko murderer.

"I want to take you out on a date," he said to her all of a sudden causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"What, is it so hard to believe that I would want to take a beautiful woman like yourself out for dinner?" he said while gazing into her eyes. They were parked outside of Clary's dorm building and her hand had been on the handle to exit the vehicle.

"Why me?" She didn't want to be a cliché but she had to ask. Why out of all the girls he could have, did he choose her? She wasn't stupid. She had looked him up after the first night they met, and she knew that he has rich. Like billionaire worthy rich. He was young and owned the largest automobile company in the world.

"Because your different from all the other women I have been with."

Clary was even more hesitant after he had said this because she knew that the 26-year-old man liked to get around. He must have noticed her hesitate because, with a smirk, he said, "Although I would love to know what you taste like, I would rather get to know you as a person first before we even think about taking that step." Clary blushed stronger than she has ever done before.

"We?" Clary asked Jace raising both eyebrows. She couldn't do just one.

"We." Jace stared at her with such intensity that she had to look down to try to contain her blush although she doubted it worked.

She looked up and studied him for a minute before finally saying, "Ok, how about Saturday at 7."

"Sounds great, I will pick you up here then." He gave her no time to reply as he stepped out of the car, walked to her door, opened it, and bent down to kiss her goodnight on the cheek.

"I will see you soon, chérie."

Clary's heart was beating out of her chest as she walked up to her dorm room. She could feel his eyes staring at her, but she didn't dare turn around in fear that she would just jump his bones right there for everyone to see.

* * *

It was now 5 pm on Saturday and Clary had made sure to complete all of her coursework during the week to make sure it did not interfere with tonight. Clary had been flipping through her closet for a good half hour before she groaned in frustration.

"That's it, I'm canceling," Clary exclaimed loudly just as Izzy walked back into their dorm room.

"What why?" Isabelle looked at Clary quizzically.

"Because I have nothing to wear, I just have this feeling like he is going to take me somewhere really fancy and I have nothing to wear for anything so fancy. What do I do?" Clary nearly cried out.

"Ok, just breathe and let me help you. Did you forget who your best friend was?" Izzy said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Izzy."

"Of Course, now let's get you all hot so that gorgeous rich man won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Ok," Clary said with a laugh.

They spent the next 15 minutes searching through Clary's closet for the perfect outfit until they stopped and realized that although she had an amazing wardrobe, she didn't have anything fancy enough for what Jace probably wanted.

"Ok relax my dear friend, I think I have something for you," Issy said as she went to her side of the room. It was almost 6 and Clary felt like she wouldn't make it.

"Ahah, found it," Issy said as she pulled a garment back out of the back of the closet and held it up.

"This is perfect for you, especially since you have filled out more, here try it on," Issy said.

Clary reached for the bag and put the dress on. At this point, she figured nothing could hurt. She has already showered and applied the best smelling lotion and perfume she owned.

She slipped the golden satin evening gown on her body and looked in the mirror, it was beautiful. It hugged every curve she had and was ruffled in the front while having a low back (Isabelle's dress she wore for Alec's wedding to Lydia).

"Issy this is beautiful, why haven't you ever worn it?" Clary asked in amazement as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

"I ordered it in a few sizes smaller and so it never fit. I didn't want to get rid of it though because it felt like it might come in handy." Isabelle said with a smile.

"Well thank you so much for letting me borrow it."

"You can have it, now it's 6:10, and we need to do your makeup and hair so sit down and let's get started."

"Ok."

An hour later, Isabelle styled Clary's hair to give her curls the beautiful wet look that she had always admired. It reached down to her waist because of minimal shrinkage. Only Isabelle could do her hair so well. She had styled her makeup to compliment her gold dress. She added a smokey eye and mascara but paired it with a mixture of nude and gold eyeshadow and nude lips.

It balanced out perfectly and she looked wonderful. She put on her gold stilettos that she only wore for special occasions, her gold hoops, and the tiny gold chain that she got from her mother. She felt like a princess wrapped in gold.

"Thank you, Is, I look great thanks to you," Clary said.

"No problem, now go downstairs it's the perfect time to be fashionably late."

"Ok bye Isabelle," Clary said with a laugh.

When Clary walked down to the main level of her dorm room, she saw Jace waiting for her in an all-black tux. It made him look sexier than he already does. He turned around when he heard her heels softly hitting the tile of the floor. He just stared at her for the longest time and the person on the other end of his conversation was still talking.

"James, let me call you back," Jace said as he hung up with a finality that didn't give this as a chance to respond. He continued staring at her for a long time until he started walking right towards her. He didn't stop until they were so close that she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes.

"What are you wearing?" Jace asked with so much bass in his voice that it made her shiver, and not from being cold.

"Why? Do you not like it?" Clary asked as she leaned a little closer to him.

"I love it but it's only going to make it harder than it already is to keep my thoughts pure tonight," Jace said as reached for her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry," Clary said without any sincerity. She felt special knowing that she made him react this way.

Jace chuckled as he said, "Are you ready to go?" He had never stepped back.

"Yes."

"Wait, Clary, you forgot your purse," Isabelle said as she had appeared out of nowhere.

Clary stepped away from Jace and reached for her purse while saying,

"Oh, thank you, Issy."

"You're very welcome, who is this?" Isabelle asked with a knowing smirk.

"Issy this is Jace, Jace this is Issy," Clary said as she introduced them to each other.

They greeted each other politely before Clary and Jace started walking to his very expensive-looking car.

"Wait, let me take a picture of you to," Isabelle said with a smile on her face.

"Issy," Clary groaned.

"It's ok cherie, let her have her fun...and then we can have ours," Jace whispered that last part into her ear making Clary blush from ear to ear. Isabelle took a few pictures of them, none of which contained Jace smiling because he was too serious for that. When Clary and Jace finally got in the car, Jace put his hand on her satin-covered thigh and left it there the whole time.

Clary thought it was sexy how he had one hand on the wheel with eyes on the road with another gripping and rubbing her thigh. Clary had never felt as happy and content as she had at that moment.

**Please leave honest constructive criticism because I believe honesty is better than comfort.**

**Please forgive me for the grammatical errors, I tried to fix as many as I could, but I'm not that good at grammar.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments Franchise and Java Jones, I own the ****story line**** and plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I have decided to rewrite this chapter because I noticed a lot of errors in it, and it was just too confusing overall.**

**I am going to be writing one-shots, two-shots, and maybe some three-shots until I am comfortable enough to write full stories.**

**In this two-shot Jace and Clary have a 5 year age gap.**

**Jace knows multiple languages and uses both French and Spanish to address Clary.**

**NOTE: Every main character in my stories will be a person of color because it's easier as a black girl to write from the point of view as one.**

**Part II**

When they finally got to the expensive restaurant, Jace gave their waiter a death stare because of the way he was looking at her when they walked in. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him possessively which made her feel all warm inside.

Jace pulled her chair out for her, and he held her hand from across the table the entire night. When Clary opened the menu, she was shocked to see that there weren't any prices.

"Where are the prices?" Clary asked Jace with a confused look.

Jace chuckled as he looked up at her and told her that this wasn't that type of restaurant.

"Just relax chérie, and don't worry about it. I'm treating you."

Clary had never had someone treat her so lavish in her life. She didn't know if she would ever get used to it, but she felt good. When they were finished, Jace took her for a walk in the park.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight chérie?" Jace asked as he looked down at her.

"Yes very much, but I do have a question. Why do you call always call me chérie?" Clary asked as he looked up at Jace. She was tucked into his arm as they walked.

"Because you are too beautiful for simple words of endearment," Jace said with so much intensity.

"Oh," Clary said with a blush creeping up on her face.

"I love it when you blush like that," Jace said which only made her blush harder.

"Your too sweet to me," Clary said looking down at the ground.

Jace stopped them, cupped her chin and said,

"You deserve everything you could ever want plus more, and I intend to give it to you. Don't ever doubt your worth, mi amor. Understand."

He had said it with so much fire in his eyes that all Clary could do was nod. They spent the rest of the night walking through the park and just being content with being with each other.

* * *

Clary had finished her sophomore year of college two months ago, and she and Jace have been together for 7 months. He had given her a key to his apartment when she finished. At first, she was a little hesitant because they were so new into their relationship, but she conceded when Jace sweet-talked her into it.

She enjoyed living with him, but she had started to get annoyed because he was never home. She knew that he liked to work a lot, but he was always there when she woke up, and he was usually home around 6 pm, except for those rare occasions when he had to work late.

Clary usually didn't mind, but it has been two weeks since she has woken in his arms. She was lucky if she got to see him before she went to bed or even get a peck on the lips. She knew he was a busy man, but she felt like he was starting to take her presence for granted.

When she had brought up the situation, he had apologized and told her he would take her out on a date Wednesday night to make it up to her. It was now Wednesday, and Clary had been waiting on Jace for close to 2 hours to come home. She had worn his favorite dress, kept her hair down, and he wasn't here. He promised that he would be here.

Clary looked at the clock and noticed that it was now 11 pm and Jace was 3 hours late. She went to bed crying. She couldn't believe that he would just forget about her like that.

When Jace came home around 3 am, he was tired. All he wanted to do was take his woman in his arms and fall asleep while breathing in her scent. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed she was wearing his favorite golden dress they met in, and her hair was down in its wild n' curly state. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Fuck," Jace whispered under his breath. He couldn't believe he forgot. He promised her he would take her out. Jace walked over to Clary and ran his hands through her hair. She never went to sleep without wearing her bonnet. She still had her makeup on, and he noticed tear streaks on her face. He sat down next to her and gently shook her awake and said,

"chérie."

When Clary opened her eyes, she had a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes that made Jace feel overcome with guilt.

"You promised," Clary whispered so she wouldn't start crying right there.

"You promised you would take me out. You have promised things to me for the past 2 weeks and went back on them. You promised that you would never take advantage of my feelings, Jace. You promised." Clary said as she sat upon their bed.

"I know chérie, but work got so busy and I forgot, I am so sorry," Jace said to her while trying to lean in and kiss her.

She pushed him away while exclaiming, "So work is more important than me? Work is more important than you keeping your promise?"

"Of course not," Jace said with fear in his eyes. Clary had never looked at him like that. He had never made her look at him like that.

"I can't do this anymore Jace, I need you but you would rather have work than me, so I am leaving," Clary said making Jace freeze with hurt.

"Clary-"

"No Jace, if you didn't love me you could have just said so without leading me on." Jace stared at her with horror.

"Clary, I do love you so much. Please don't leave, I promise I will change." Jace said holding onto Clary's waist hoping that she would look at him and see the sincerity in his eyes.

Clary wouldn't look at him until he asked her,

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Jace, but you're leaving me with no choice," Clary said staring into his eyes with tears in her own.

"Ok so please let me fix this, I don't want to lose you. I will do whatever it takes, just please stay," Jace begged her. He usually wore a mask of indifference around everyone else in the world, but with her, he couldn't help but let his walls down.

"What do you want me to do Clary?" Jace asked while staring into her eyes with complete openness.

"I just want you to be here Jace, that's all."

Jace cupped her face in his hands and said,

"From now on, I will be here. I swear to you that I will never let work keep me from loving you again."

When Jace noticed her hesitate he added,

"Remember all of the good times we had. Please don't through it away because of my idiotic mistake."

Clary thought back to when he picked her up from class one afternoon and drove her to see the stars. She remembered when he would wrap her in his arms from behind every time he wanted to surprise her. She remembered the picnics and the fancy dinner dates. She even remembered the first time he told her he loved her at the park they had first walked in.

She didn't want to throw that love away so she said,

"OK, Jace."

She wanted to trust that he will change because she didn't know if she could survive without him.

"I am going to bed Jace, we can talk more in the morning," Clary told him and she escaped from his arms.

"Ok, I will sleep in the guest bedroom tonight."

"NO!" Clary nearly shouted.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want, " she said shyly.

"Are you sure," Jace asked her with uncertainty to which she only nodded.

Clary went into the bathroom to take her makeup and dress off. When she was done, she wrapped her hair into a bonnet and then put on her nightgown. When she reentered their bedroom, she noticed that Jace had changed into his pajamas and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Clary reached for his hand and pulled him under the covers. She cuddled up into his arms and said,

"This doesn't mean you are forgiven."

"I know, and I will work hard every day to take away your pain and regain your trust."

Clary liked his words, but she needed him to prove it with his actions first.

"Goodnight Jace," Clary said as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Goodnight chérie," Jace said as he kissed Clary's forehead. He didn't go to sleep that night with the knowledge that he had caused her pain and that he almost lost her in result.

* * *

The next morning, Clary woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles. She turned on her side and noticed that Jace was no longer there. Clary got up to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. When she was done, she went into the kitchen to find Jace making breakfast just in his pajama pants. She was stunned because she knew that he said he would work on his mistakes, but she didn't know he meant now.

"Goodmorning, mi amor," Jace said as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"I didn't know that you would be home, you are usually gone before I wake up," Clary stated with astonishment.

"I know, and I am sorry for that chérie, but I promised that I would change, and I mean it," Jace told her with immense sincerity. Clary liked that he was making an effort. She only hoped that he would continue trying.

For the next two weeks, Jace was there every morning when she woke up. He would have breakfast with her and then go to work. He was always home at 5, and on those rare instances where he couldn't make it, he would call to tell her not to wait for him. Clary relished in the fact that Jace was listening to her wants and needs. She wanted to do something for him tonight to praise him for his efforts.

When Jace got home at 5, he noticed that all of the lights were off in the apartment.

"Chérie," Jace called out in the apartment. He heard soft music coming from the bedroom so he went in. He wasn't expecting to see Clary standing there in his favorite ruby red nightgown with the matching robe hanging on her shoulders.

Clary wore this nightgown with her hair down just for him. She knew it was his favorite because it barely passed her ass, and it showed just the right amount of cleavage.

"Do you like it," Clary asked Jace with such a lust-filled voice that all he could do was nod. He approached her quickly to grab her waist and pull her flush towards him. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him passionately on the lips.

She moaned when Jace grabbed her ass and made her jump so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She felt Jace walk them towards their bed and lay her down. Clary moaned louder when Jace took the nightgown off of her and proceeded to suck on one of her breasts while massaging the other. She gasped in both surprise and pleasure when Jace stroked her center. When he entered three fingers inside of her, she cried out in pleasure.

He was doing things to her body that no one has ever done before. Clary was on the brink of seeing stars when he reached between their bodies and massaged her clit furiously with his thumb. The combination of his fingers inside of her, his thumb on her clit, and his mouth on her breasts pushed her over the edge making her see stars.

Jace didn't even let her catch her breath before he was kissing his way down her body to her soaked panties. She always enjoyed it when Jace went down on her, but she just wanted him inside of her at the moment.

Jace looked up when she tried to pull him back up to her by his hair and said,

"Tonight is all about you, chérie, and I plan on giving you multiple orgasms."

Clary almost came at those words. She sat up and watched as he proceeded to take off her panties and expose her dripping center.

Jace grunted when he saw it and couldn't help but lick her lips from the bottom to the top. Clary threw her head back in immense pleasure and relished in the things he was doing to her. She cried out loudly when he pushed his tongue inside of her and swirled it around. She was moving so much that Jace had to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

Just when Clary felt like it couldn't get any better, Jace attached is mouth onto her clit and sucked on it vigorously. It was at that moment that Clary had her second orgasm of the night. Jace crawled his way back up her body so he could watch her have her orgasm. When Clary came down from her high, she felt Jace rub his erection against her entrance causing her to moan in anticipation.

"I am going to be rough with you tonight mi amor," Jace whispered in her ear. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back while she waited for him to enter her. Clary yelped when Jace plunged into her mercilessly. He kept his pace fast and rough and never stopped. Clary couldn't help the loud moans escaping from her mouth as Jace pounded into her. She scratched at his back which only caused him to grunt in her ear and add more force.

His arms, that were on each side of her head, grabbed her hips to angle her just right so that he hit that infamous g-spot. Clary was on cloud nine because of what he was doing to her. Moments later, she had her most powerful orgasm of the night.

The combination of her shakes, her eyes boring into his, her tightness surrounding his erection, and her orgasm made him come deeply within her. He collapsed on top of her, and all that was heard was than heaving breathing as they tried to catch their breaths.

When Clary's breathing returned to normal, she moved from under him and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror when she turned on the light and saw hickies littering her neck, Jaces handprints on her thighs, and her messed up sex hair that all just said she had been thoroughly fucked. All the attention he had given her body during their passionate love-making made her feel even more loved.

When she got back into their bedroom, she noticed Jace was half asleep. She crawled her way back up his body and just laid their cuddled up with him.

"I love you so much, chérie. Thank you for not leaving me," Jace said as he wrapped Clary in his arms and caressed her arms.

"I love you too Jace. Thank you for coming back to me," Clary said as she slipped away into oblivion.

"I will always come back to you, no matter what," Jace whispered to Clary so low that he thought she didn't hear it. But, she certainly did, and she fell asleep wrapped in the arms of the man who held her entire heart.

**THANK YOU to everyone who has added to this story and left a review. It made me want to update the rest of the two-shot quicker than I had planned.**

**Please leave honest constructive criticism because I believe honesty is better than comfort.**

**If you have read the previous version, tell me which one you like better, this one or the previous one.**

**Please forgive me for the grammatical errors, I tried to fix as many as I could, but I'm not that good at grammar.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments Franchise and Java Jones, I own the story line and plot.**


End file.
